First officer
Aboard a starship the '''first officer was the second-in-command, just below the captain. On a Federation starship, the first officer had the following functions: * Serve as the principal adviser to the captain * Implementing the captain's orders * Preparing and issuing duty rosters ( ) including personnel transfers between departments ( ) ** Following the promotion of Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher in 2364, Captain Jean-Luc Picard told Crusher, that while he waited for his acceptance into Starfleet Academy, "you will learn this ship–every operation, every function," and that Commander William Riker would prepare a duty schedule for him, "heavy on study". ( ) * Managing the ship's resources, including systems allocation ( ) * Commanding the vessel in the event of the captain's absence, incapacitation or death ( ; ) * Working with the chief medical officer or counselor on crew evaluations ( ) * Attending important meetings and briefings with the captain ( ) In Starfleet the position was usually held by an officer with the rank of commander or lieutenant commander. The position was also referred to as executive officer (or XO). In Starfleet's early period of existence, the first officer would accompany the captain on landing parties, depending on the situation. By the 24th century, however, it was the first officer who usually led away teams while the captain remained on the ship. In the 22nd and 23rd centuries, the first officer served as a department head first and the executive officer second (similar to the second officer and third officer) and only took command when the captain left the bridge, as such, there was no first officer's station as there would be in the 24th century, as the XO would alternate between the command chair and their station as a department head. By the 24th century it was not uncommon for the first officer, as adviser, to give orders to the crew even with the captain on the bridge. While the captain had the authority to countermand such orders, the captain usually supported the first officer's decisions. Some noted first officers in Starfleet history were: * Sub-Commander/Commander T'Pol of * Lieutenant Commander George Kirk of the * Commander Michael Burnham of the * Lieutenant Commander (later Commander, and later Captain) Spock of the and (referred to as "executive officer" of the ''A in his alternate reality obituary) * Commander William T. Riker of the and the * Major (later Colonel) Kira Nerys of Deep Space 9 * Lieutenant Commander Worf of the * Commander Chakotay of the ''The Starfleet of the alternate reality established in 2233 by the temporal incursion of the Romulan Nero had the following noteworthy first officers: * , briefly first officer of (promoted by Captain following Spock's transfer to the , but never serving in that capacity shipboard) * Commander of the USS ''Enterprise and Bradbury (the latter in name only, as he never had the chance to serve there) File:T'Pol, early 2154.jpg|Sub-Cmdr. / Cmdr. T'Pol File:George Kirk (alternate).jpg|''Lieutenant Commander George Kirk'' File:Michael Burnham.png|Commander Michael Burnham File:Spock, 2268.jpg|Cmdr. / Cpt Spock File:William Riker, 2366.jpg|Cmdr. William T. Riker File:Kira Nerys, 2375.jpg|Major / Colonel Kira Nerys File:Worf, 2375.jpg|Lt. Cmdr. Worf File:Chakotay, 2377.jpg|Cmdr. Chakotay File:Spock (alternate reality).jpg|''Commander '' File:Kirk first officer.jpg|'' '' List of first officers Starfleet *Sub-Commander / Commander T'Pol ** (2151 – 2161) *Commander Brink ** (2367) *Lieutenant Maxwell Burke ** (2370 – 2376) *Commander Michael Burnham ** (2256) *Lieutenant Commander Cavit ** (2371) *Commander Chakotay **USS Voyager (2371 – 2378) *Commander Pavel Chekov ** (2285) *Lieutenant Commander Data **USS Enterprise-D (2369) *Commander Willard Decker **USS Enterprise (2270s) *Lieutenant Ducane ** (29th century) *Commander Flaherty ** (2365) *Commander Steve Gerber ** (2365) *Lieutenant Commander Christopher Hobson ** (2368) *Commander Steven Mullen ** (2167) *Lieutenant Tom Nellis **''Antares'' (2266) *Lieutenant "Number One" **USS Enterprise (2254) *Major / Colonel Kira Nerys (Bajoran Militia liaison officer) **Deep Space 9 (2369 – 2375) ** (2371 – 2375) *Lieutenant Commander / Commander William Riker ** (2361 – 2364) **USS Enterprise-D (2364 – 2371) ** (2365, part of the Officer Exchange Program) **USS Enterprise-E (2372 – 2379) *Lieutenant Saavik ** USS Enterprise *Commander Saru ** *Lieutenant Commander / Commander Shelby **USS Enterprise-D (2367) *Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko ** ** (2367) *Lieutenant Commander / Commander / Captain Spock **USS Enterprise (2266 – 2270) **USS Enterprise-A (2286 – 2293) *Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Worf **USS Enterprise-D (2370) **USS Defiant (2372 – 2375) ** (2375) introduced Commander Martin Madden as the new first officer of the USS Enterprise-E}} Klingon Empire *Hon-Tihl ** (2369) *Kaz ** (2269) *Korax ** (2267) ** (2269) *Commander Kurn **USS Enterprise-D (2366, part of the Officer Exchange Program) *Lieutenant Commander Worf ** (2373 – 2375) ** (2375) Other *Human – Matthew Ryan ** (2151) *Ferengi – Kazago **Bok's Marauder (2364) *Tellarite – Gaavrin **''Tezra'' (early 22nd century) *Tygarian – Romah Doek ** Nanut Mirror universe *Commander ** (2165) *Lieutenant Commander ** (2155) *Commander ** (2267) Alternate timelines *Lieutenant Sato **Enterprise NX-01 (2165) *Commander Thelin **USS Enterprise (2269) *Commander Worf **USS Enterprise-D (2367 – 2370) *Commander ** (2258 – 2263) ** (2263) ** (2260s) *Commander **USS Enterprise (2258, 2259) *Ayel **The Romulan mining vessel Narada Appendices Apocrypha *Commander Jon Cooper **Starbase 47 (Star Trek: Vanguard) *Commander Sonya Gomez **USS Da Vinci (Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers) *Commander Shelby ** (Star Trek: New Frontier) *Lieutenant Commander Demora Sulu (2301 – 2311) ** (Star Trek: The Lost Era) * Commander Christine Vale ** (Star Trek: Titan) *Commander Elias Vaughn (2376 – 2379) **Deep Space 9 (''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (Pocket)) **USS Defiant *Commander Worf **USS Enterprise-E (2380) External link * bg:Първи офицер de:Erster Offizier es:Primer Oficial fr:Premier officier ja:副長 nl:Eerste officier ru:Первый помощник sv:Försteofficer Category:Military ranks